Memento
by sofia313
Summary: "So, let me get this straight," Dean started. "You woke up in a motel, naked, with her, you both have this symbol on your wrist and neither of you has any idea what happened to you?" "Yes," Castiel confirmed. "That is correct."
1. Prologue

**First of all, I'm really sorry I haven't updated The Devil's Own; I've tried to find my inspiration. This is a short story that I started a while ago; I've wanted to write a Castiel centric story for a while now. The story sets in the beginning of season 5 and it's dedicated to Jess. Happy birthday :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Castiel didn't sleep, he never had. An angel didn't require any sleep. Perhaps he wasn't as powerful as he had been before rebelling against Heaven, but he was still an angel. He had no need to close his eyes, but for some reason they were closed now. He really couldn't understand why. Slowly he opened them and found himself looking at a ceiling. He was lying on his back. On a bed. That made absolutely no sense to him. He got into a sitting position, only to notice that he had no clothes on.

That made even less sense to him, he had no need to take his clothes off; he didn't need to bathe or wash his clothes. His eyes scanned the small room he was in. It was furnished with two worn-out armchairs, an old looking dresser, a small TV, a lamp and a queen size bed. There were some paintings hanging on the wall, the carpet looked everything but clean and he saw a glimpse of a bright motel sign through the window that was covered with lime curtains.

He had no idea where he was and he had no memory of coming here. The last thing he remembered was… Strangely he wasn't really sure. The whole thing was very troubling. At least he saw his clothes lying on the floor. Before he managed to get up, he heard something. A sigh. Quickly he turned around and saw a woman lying on the bed. It seemed that she had no clothes on either. For a moment Castiel couldn't do anything except stare at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful, her light red hair was spread out across the pillow.

Castiel found it difficult to estimate how old she was, but he would have guessed that she was younger than his vessel. Perhaps around Sam's age. She didn't look in any way familiar to Castiel, he was certain that he hadn't seen her before. She sighed in her sleep and moved her hand, revealing her wrist. Castiel noticed it immediately, the symbol on her wrist. He didn't recognize it, but he could tell that it was a very old symbol. A demonic symbol? No, something else.

He was just about to take a closer look when he saw his own wrist. He had the same symbol. What… He lifted his wrist in front of his face and observed the symbol before carefully touching it. How had this happened? Why had he no memory of it? He looked at the woman again. Had she done this? Determinedly he placed his palm on her forehead. She was a human.

How had he ended up here with her? He needed some answers and he was just about to wake her up when it occurred to him that perhaps he should get dressed first. He noticed a lilac dress lying on the floor next to his clothes. For some reason they had both undressed. Her underwear seemed to be behind one of the armchairs. After getting dressed he leaned towards her.

"Miss? Miss?"

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

"I need to ask you few questions," he stated.

She looked frightened and confused, but when she noticed him there was pure terror in her eyes. No more than a second later she was screaming.


	2. Stupid girl

**Warning, abuse**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Stupid girl**

 _20 years earlier_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Olive was excited, she had just drawn a picture for her daddy and she wanted him to see it._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _She ran to the living room, he was sitting at the table with his eyes closed. All the candles were floating in the air; she laughed and tried to touch them. Her daddy opened his eyes; the candles fell on the table. Eagerly she lifted the paper she was holding._

 _"Look what I drew, daddy…"_

 _"Go to your room, Olive," he said. He didn't sound angry or happy, his voice was very calm._

 _"But daddy…"_

 _He slapped her so hard that she almost fell on her back, her eyes widened and she dropped her drawing._

 _"Go to your room, Olive," he repeated calmly._

 _She rubbed her burning cheek and started to sob, the next slap hurt even more._

 _"Go to your room, Olive."_

 _She didn't want more pain; she turned around and ran to her room. Her sobs were getting louder as she climbed onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She startled when she felt someone touching her back. Her daddy was looking down at her, he was smiling._

 _"Good girl, Olive," he said and lifted her up. He sat on the bed and wiped away her tears, his touch was very gentle._

 _"Now, how many times do we have to go through this same lesson?" he asked._

 _She sniffled and looked at him._

 _"I'm sorry, daddy."_

 _He was still smiling; his fingers tucked a stray hair behind her ear._

 _"You know you a stupid girl?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry."_

 _He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes._

 _"You are a disgusting freak, no one can ever love you," he said smiling._

 _She lowered her head and nodded._

 _"Yes, daddy."_

 _"But you know daddy still loves you. If you lose daddy, you will have no one, you will starve to death, unless people kill you first, they all hate freaks."_

 _She shivered and let out a sob._

 _"Yes, daddy."_

 _He lifted her chin and touched her cheek._

 _"You are already 4-years-old, Olive, you are a big girl. Daddy knows that you are stupid, but even a dog would understand the cardinal rule by now, when daddy tells you to do something, you will do it. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry."_

 _He smiled and touched her hair._

 _"Daddy forgives you, sweetheart. Now, would someone like a candy bar?"_

 _"I would!" she cheered. She laughed as he tickled her tummy before taking her favorite candy bar out of his pocket._

 _"Here you are, sweetheart."_

 _"Thank you, daddy, I love you."_

 _"I love you too, muffin. I'm the only one who ever will."_

* * *

The woman seemed to be very emotional, Castiel hadn't really prepared for that. How could he, he had never been in this kind of situation.

"Please calm down…" he started as she got to her feet as fast as she could.

"I really need to…" he tried to continue, but he had to dodge as she threw the lamp at him.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, looking for more things to throw at him . Then she apparently noticed that she was naked and tried to cover herself with her arms. "Who the hell are you?!"

Castiel looked at her calmly.

"I can ask you the same question. I would like to know why I woke up here with you."

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"What… No, no, no…" She paused and rubbed her temples. "Please tell me that we used protection."

Castiel was confused.

"What kind of protection are you referring to? Were we attacked?"

She looked up and stared at him.

"I mean a condom!" she snapped. "Obviously we were both drunk, but did you use a condom?"

"Use it for what?"

"That's funny," the woman snorted. "Just hilarious. I can't believe I went home with you…How drunk was I?"

She paused and looked around.

"Oh great… A cheap motel room. Just when I thought this couldn't possibly get any worse…"

She moved next to the wall and sat down on her floor, curling her legs up against her chest. Castiel observed her for a brief moment before speaking.

"How did we end up here?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You can't remember what happened?"

She looked up and frowned.

"Don't you judge me; I'm not the only one you woke up here with a stranger."

"I am not judging you," Castiel assured. "But I must know what happened."

"Well, I don't want to know," she huffed and stood up. "I'm going to forget this whole thing. No offence, I'm sure it was wonderful."

Castiel had no idea what she was talking about. Quickly she picked up her dress and dropped the blanket.

"Stupid tequila shots…" she murmured while getting dressed. "Well, this was…fun. Bye."

"Wait…" Castiel started as she headed to the door. She couldn't get out when she was yanked back by some invisible force.

"What…" she murmured and slowly looked at her wrist. "No…" She turned around and glared at Castiel furiously. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I have not done anything to you," Castiel replied calmly and lifted his own wrist. "Can you tell me what this is?"

The woman pressed her lips together; she was still glaring at him.

"Are you saying that you didn't do this?"

"No, I didn't. I cannot remember how I ended up here and I cannot recall ever seeing you before."

The woman was quiet for a moment before replying.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Castiel."

"Okay, I'm Olive. Hate to tell you this, Castiel, but you're screwed."


End file.
